


A Nice Nights Sleep

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askBlackwall prompt: First night sleeping together :3





	A Nice Nights Sleep

It had been a long, hard day and all you wanted was to get some sleep. As your group of companions walk up on the camp you could tell that it was after dinner. Your friends quickly scarf down your food, also eager to get some rest. And you do to same. Eating quickly so you could get rest seemed like the only logical option at the time. That fact it had been a long week of trekking make your body ache and beg for sleep even more.

As you finish eating you notice Blackwall was getting his bed roll ready. Thinking to yourself, you decide that you want him near after such a difficult day. You walk up behind Blackwall and gently grab his hand and he stood looking over his work.

As your hand slips into his Blackwall looks down at you with fondness in his smile. “My lady?” He questions as you smile back at him.

“I was wondering if maybe I could join you tonight.” You propose as you walk in front of him, hand still in his.

“I don’t know, my lady. With everyone else around…” Blackwall said as he turned his head to look at the others who were also setting up their sleeping araingements.

“Blackwall. Please?” You give him your sweetest smile and bashful eye.

He could never say no to you when you asked him in such a way. And if he was honest with himself, he welcomed the idea. “Ok, fine. Put the puppy dog eyes away. You win.” He chuckles.

You quickly cheer and grab your own bedding to lay next to his. You made sure to make them overlap to make him a close as possible. As you did so you could hear Dorian say a snide comment from across the way. You stick you tongue at the man in protest.

At the two of you lay down beside each other you could tell there was some awkwardness. You put it upon yourself to dissipate such a thing. You turn onto you side to face Blackwall.

“Blackwall.” You call , getting him to turn over as well. “Can I get closer?”

“I, umm, I don’t see why not.” He said bashfully. Lifting the thick wool blanket to let you get closer. You scoot closer, folding yourself in a way to fit nicely into Blackwalls frame.

Humming to yourself at how warm he was you snuggled closely as blackwall wrapped you in both the blanket and his arms. You don’t remember much after that moment because your tired eyes quickly fell closed in the comfort of Blackwall. You could hear his breathing through his chest and that helped put you at ease.

The next morning you were still wrapped in his arms. It was a nice feeling. So nice you decided not to wake the still sleeping man and go back to sleep yourself. Everyone would just have to wait.


End file.
